In recent years, according to an increase in output and improvement of efficiency of an LED (light-emitting diode), a luminaire including the LED as a light source and used indoor or outdoor is developed. Low power consumption and long life of the luminaire can be expected. In the luminaire, for example, substrates mounted with LEDs are disposed side by side. The substrates are electrically connected by connectors or the like to obtain predetermined brightness using light emitted from the LEDs.
However, if the substrates are connected by the connectors, it is difficult to efficiently perform work for connecting the substrates. Further, the work is not advantageous in terms of costs. Therefore, for example, there is proposed a method of soldering jumper wires, which are formed by bending a metal plate, to electrically connect substrates. The above mentioned technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-177172 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-98560, contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In the luminaire of this type, if the substrates are connected by the connectors, the connectors are likely to be obstacles to block the light emitted from the LEDs. Further, it is difficult to efficiently perform work for connecting the substrates. The work is not advantageous in terms of costs. Therefore, for example, there is proposed a method of soldering the substrates using lead wires to join the substrates and electrically connecting the substrates. The above mentioned technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-161046 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-177172, contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.